The Untold Adventures of Invader Zim
by ViciousTiger
Summary: Zim meets a new girl at school. Then meets another girl. Things go wrong.


**The Untold Adventures of Invader Zim**

Zim had just woken up and felt groggy."Gir! Get me my CEREALS!" Zim shouted. "Yes my master!" Gir replied. Zim got dressed and realized it was very sunny out today. "I thought this was supposed to be a miserable little pothole!" Gir came back with the cereal and Zim flipped it over. 'I don't have time for cereal anymore!" scolded Zim. Zim went to school and found it had new paint! It was worse when he went inside. There were flowers everywhere! "TOO MUCH WONDERFULNESS!" Zim screamed and rolled onto the floor. Dib came skipping by. "Dib-worm, where did all this come from?" "Why, this girl! Isn't she gorgeous?" Dib showed Zim a picture of a girl with long blonde hair and a big red scar over her right eye."Whoa! She is beautiful!" replied Zim as he took the picture. "She just came here. She got here about 10 minutes ago. She is really nice. She did all this when she walked in." said Dib. "I want to meet her!" Zim swooned. "Well she is in our class and is sitting right next to you!" "YES! I GOT THE HOT GIRL! — err— I mean yay?" Zim said while doing his happy dance.

Dib and Zim went to class and saw the new girl."You! Come to the front and introduce yourself!"said pointing at the new girl."Of course ." said the insanely hot new girl. "She has the voice of an angel!" Zim whispered to himself. "My name is Riley Moon-star Young. I have come here because my plane—Err, I mean my town was attacked by huge green aliens! I'm not lying you see!" "Wait? H- Huge green aliens you said?" Zim asked nervously. "Why yes, sugar-bunny. They had a weird symbol on their ship. Oh yes! There have been sightings of those symbols! They are Irkens!"Said Riley. "Wait, aliens? Oh geez, don't get us starting about Mr. Whack-o over here! We don't want to say you are insane because you are nice and beautiful." said a girl named Zita."Oh. Well I could tell he was insane with that huge head of his." explained Riley."MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!"Screamed Dib."You can say that again." Said Riley."MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!"Screamed Dib again."Have you ever heard of sarcasm, idiot?" said Riley with a sigh, going to her desk. Zim was still in dreamland because Riley had called him sugar-bunny. Then, something hit his head."WHO THREW THIS PIECE OF WET PAPER?" Dib raised his hand.

As the rest of the day went on and on, Zim kept trying to talk to Riley. When the school day ended Zim went up to Riley and said "Um…hi! My name is Zim!" Riley grabbed the collar of his shirt and him behind the school. "WHY DID THE IRKENS DESTROY MY PLANET ZIM?" screamed Riley. "I know you are one of then you imbecile!"Said Riley pressing a flower on her shoe. Riley turned into a tiger that looked just like Tigress from Kung Fu Panda except with a scar on her right eye. "You are a T-Tigre?" Zim managed to spit out. "I'm the chosen on my kind! I am the strongest thing in the multi-verse! You will regret this!" Said Riley choking Zim."Fir! Come!" said Riley in a communicator. "Yes my lord!" replied a squeaky voice. Riley let go of Zim and he gasped for air. "You are really strong. Was that all of your strength?"Asked Zim."No. It was not." replied Riley. Then, a purple eyed robot that looked like Gir came. She was holding Gir! "LET GO OF ME! MY WAFFLES! I DIDN'T GET TO EAT THEM!" screamed Gir."Scream all you want, puny robot." Riley said." Come on Fir. I think I'm done with this dim-wit." commanded Riley. Fir threw Gir down onto the ground very hard.

As Riley and Fir went away Zim spoke to Gir. "She is beautiful….But very fierce." He told Gir, shakily. "I like her robot!" said Gir getting out a cupcake. When it was the next day, Riley came in with all black clothes. She asked if she could switch seats with Willy. Now, Zim sat next to Willy in the front and Riley sat in the back next to no one. ". Do you know what's wrong with Riley?" asked Dib. "Don't act like I'm not here!" scolded Riley sending a rag in Dib's mouth. Riley gave Zima note that said "Come to my house. My address is 20666 Miserable Lane." "That's my street!" whispered Zim. He went to Riley's house and rang the doorbell. It sounded like a girl being murdered. "Come in!" said a low voice. Riley was at the doorway."Hello Irken. I have summoned you for multiple purposes." Said Riley. "Sit. I want to know more about you."

Zim and Riley told stuff about each other until midnight. "Then he said OH COME! Not my tutu!" said Zim. Riley was giggling." You aren't bad for an Irken!" admitted Riley."Want to spend the night at my place?" asked Zim nervously. "Sure! Thanks." Riley replied. When they woke up they went to school together. Willy and Riley switched seats. When lunch time rolled around, Zim and Riley sat next to each other. "Why are Riley and Zim such good friends now?" Dib asked his sister, Gaz. "Maybe because you don't have any!" replied his sister angrily. Gaz was always playing her Game Slave. She hated her brother."Now will you shut up your big mouth I'm trying to kill the vampire piggies!" Dib gave his sister a glare. Dib walked over to Riley and Zim. He found them laughing. "Why are you two having such a great time together? Riley I thought you hated him." Asked Dib with an evil smirk." I don't hate him! You are the one. I lov- I mean like him as a friend." Said Riley. _Did she just almost say love me? _Zim wondered."Oh really? Ok. I will prove one day that- "Shut up Dib! Zim isn't an alien. He has a skin condition." yelled one kid."See Dib? Nobody will believe you! I'm not an alien!" said Zim with an evil smirk. Dib walked away. "He really is insane! He can't expose that- Riley started to whisper"- you're an alien." "Don't worry, Riley! That will never happen! I'm too smart and handsome for him!" said Zim. "You're right about the handsome- I mean the smart part!" said Riley.

Recess was really fun for Zim and Riley. "No! I'm not going up to Dib and hugging him!" said Riley giggling. "Come on! Do it!" said Zim. Dib came up to Riley. "Hey. I have a question for you. Follow me. Zim stay here!" said Dib. Dib grabbed Riley by the hand and took her into the bushes. "Is Zim an alien? Are you an alien?" asked Dib. "Even if Zim was an alien, do you really think I would tell you?I'm not an alien." lied Riley. "Nobody believes me!" shouted Dib. "Why would anybody believe you? Why would you think I'm an alien?" asked Riley. Dib notice something in her shoe. One of the flowers were 3D. "Why is this flower 3D?" asked Dib. Dib pressed on the flower and Riley turned into a Tigre (Tiger) "AH!" screamed Dib. Riley covered his mouth. "Please don't tell anyone! I'm an alien! A nice alien. I'm not here to destroy Earth!" pleaded Riley. Riley uncovered his mouth. "You don't want to harvest my organs and feast on them?" "Ew! Of course not Dib!" laughed Riley. "I'm not like those Rulies! "What are Rulies?" asked Dib. "Rulies are aliens that are fishes, rhinos, lions, zebra, and blue jay. All mixed together." explained Riley. Riley pressed a button on a watch and was in her disguise again. Dib and Riley came out of the bushes. Zim ran over to them. "Riley! They are here!" gasped Zim. "Who are here?" "The Irkens! They want to destroy the planet too!" "What?" screamed Dib. Riley pressed the flower on her shoe and turned back into a tiger. Riley roared. Everyone turned to see her. "Riley? Is that Riley?" asked one kid. "She is scary! Is she going eat us?" asked another kid. "She isn't going to eat you! She isn't like some other aliens! Riley told Zim and I." shouted Dib.

Riley ran and jumped the ship. She broke a huge hole inside the ship. She grabbed an Irken a kicked and punched it until he was unconscious. "Well? What are all of you guys waiting for? Grab some thing heavy or metal and kick these Irken butts! These Irkens are going to pay for what they did!" shouted Riley. Everyone grabbed a pole, book, forks, knifes, etc. "DIE IKREN SCUMS!" shouted Dib. Zim gave Dib a glare." Oh, sorry!" said Dib with a nervous look on his face. Riley grabbed Dib and Zim. They were about to get shot."Guys! Stop arguing and stuff! You were about to get killed!" scolded Riley. Dib went to go fight."Zim! Come with me!" commanded Riley. Riley and Zim went into the woods near school. "Look I know this is bad time to say this but-" started Zim. "Zim we don't have time for that! Whatever you were going to say! We have to make am plan! You and I are the only hope to save everyone! I know you were sent here to destroy everyone, but this time you have to save them!" said Riley. Zim sighed. "Okay. What do we have to do?" asked Zim in disbelief. "That's what I'm asking you! I don't have a plan! You know your kinds weaknesses!" explained Riley. Zim thought about it. _Maybe if I make a good plan then maybe Riley will fall in love with me! _Zim thought. "I have a plan. We need tons and tons of water. Boiling Water! Tons of lava and-" "Wait! Why do we need lava?" "Too put into the gunpowder and stuffed animals! They will be bombs!" "Nice thinking, Zim!" Riley got all the materials and did exactly what Zim said. She gave everyone water and stuffed animal bombs. Eventually the Irkens retreated and Riley, Zim, and Dib won!

"We did it everyone!" shouted Dib. "Dib! You proved you weren't insane! You are our heroes!" shouted everyone. Zim grabbed Riley and went into the woods. "Riley this is what I was going to say before you cut me off. I l-l-love y-y-you?" Zim said nervously. Zim blocked himself."Really? You love me?" asked Riley with a soft gentle voice."I mean it. I do." replied Zim." I actually feel the same way." Said Riley. Riley hugged Zim and kissed him on the cheek. Zim was astonished. _She kissed me! She kissed me!_ Thought Zim. "Want to walk home together?" asked Zim. "I would love too."

Riley and Zim walked home together. They waved each other goodbye. Riley walked in her house. Then, Zim went to go to Dib's house. Zim knocked onto the door. Gaz answered." DIB YOUR LITTLE GREEN FRIEND IS HERE!" shouted Gaz. "Zim? What are you doing here? You are here to destroy me aren't you?" said Dib angrily. "No. I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you. BESIDES the nice stuff." said Zim in a nervous tone. "Are you serious? I can't believe it! An alien wants to be friends with a human? That's just weir—Wait did you just say sorry?" said Dib in astonishment. "Yeah? So what? I said sorry. I really mean it! Just because I was sent here to destroy this planet doesn't mean I can't have any friends while I plan to destroy it. I actually am not going to destroy Earth." explained Zim. "You aren't? We aren't in danger anymore! Yes! I'm so happy! We can all be best friends!" "What do you mean by "we"?" asked Zim. "You, me, and Riley!" said Dib excitedly. Zim's face went pale green. His eyes went pale pink. His pupils went small." Well, you see Riley and I aren't friends anymore. We are um, more than friends." said Zim nervously. Dib went stiff. He went pale. Zim worried.

_More than friends? I thought Riley didn't like Zim that way! _Dib thought. "Dib? Dib!" said Zim. Dib noticed that Zim was waving his hand in front of his face. "Oh. Sorry! I started to daydream a bit." Dib apologized. "Yeah. That's all I wanted to say. Thanks for understanding about Riley and I." "Of course." said Dib in a nervous and angry tone. As Zim walked out of sight, Dib stomped his foot. "I love Riley too! I'm not ok with that! This is stupid! She should be with me! Not him! She should have the genius and handsome one, ME!" Dib stomped to his room and put up a picture of Riley and him together. Zim didn't know that Dib and Riley were best buds already. He always tried to put Zim up to a little game of lies. "Once Zim finds out that I'm in love with his girlfriend then he will destroy me!"

The next day at school, a new girl named Angel McPherson came into classroom. "Why, hello everyone! My name is Angel! Angel McPherson! I love cute and adorable things!" said Angel in a country accent. She was wearing a plaid red shirt, long jeans, cowgirl boots, and a handkerchief. She had long black hair that touched halfway down her back. Angel skipped merrily to her seat. Dib turned to see the new girl. "Hi. My name is Dib Membrane. I hope we can be friends." said Dib nervously in a whisper. "We are already friends, silly goose!" Dib noticed her deep ocean blue eyes. Unlike Riley's whose were blood red. _Now I'm in love with 2 girls? Who will I pick?_ Dib worried. Zim was eyeing Angel. _She's pretty like Riley. But, her eyes are more gentle and soft not fierce and scary. I have a girlfriend, but now I'm in love with her? Oh no! Who will I pick? _Zim also worried.

Recess came quickly for Zim and Dib. They both were spending time with Angel. Riley felt lonely. She was sitting on the swings. Everyone was crowded around Angel. "I feel so lonely. I wish Zim and Dib would actually spend some time with me. They are hanging out that—" Riley went in an annoying little squeaky voice"-little Angel McPherson!" Riley said to herself. Riley was angry. Her pupils went small. "Maybe. Oh no! Maybe, Zim and Dib are in love with Angel. Zim." said Riley miserably. Riley started to cry. Riley wiped her tears away.

Zim and Dib were talking away to Angel. "Are you single?" asked Dib. "Do you like anyone?" asked Zim. "I'm single. I don't like anyone because I just got here!" replied Angel. Riley started singing in a beautiful tone. "_I like your smile. I like your vibe. I like your style. But that's not why I love you. I like the way you're such a star. But that's not why I love you. Hey! Hey_!" Everyone heard this. Everyone looked over. "Who is that?" said Angel annoyed. "That's my girlfriend. She is nice, gorgeous, and all kinds of things." replied Zim."Zim! She doesn't deserve you! She deserves me!" shouted Dib. "Angel is mine too!" "I had Riley first! I call dibs on Angel and Riley!" shouted Zim. Riley walked over. "Nobody calls dibs on anyone." said Riley in a fierce tone. Riley looked really annoyed. "Hey! I call dibs on these 2! I actually really like them!" said Angel. "Zim's mine! I had him first!" "NO! I CALL BOTH OF THEM!" shouted Angel. Angel pushed Riley, Riley pushed Angel."Guys, no need to fight over us." said Dib. Angel pushed both of them. "Stay out of this, Membrane!" scolded Angel. "I call Angel. She is hot. I also call Riley." said Zim "I kind of like Angel more than Riley now that I think about it." _He likes her more?_ Riley thought. "You see Riley. I reel in more boys more than a spider catches flies. They all love me. They crave me! You can't do anything about any of It." exclaimed Angel. This made Riley mad. She pressed the flower on her shoe. "You've asked for it, Angel!" Riley did a swift kick across Angel's legs; Angel fell to the ground hard. "Well, you have made a bad idea. I'm stronger than I look." Riley ignored Angel."ZIM! Did you mean that? What you said?"asked Riley. She had tears in her eyes. "Well? DID YOU? DID YOU?" shouted Riley. She was kneeling on the ground. "Well, um I did. You can be scary. But I love you still?" explained Zim. "That's not going to work. Go be with her. I want you to be happy." said Riley. She walked away and went inside. "I feel bad. Zim go be with her! She loves you for who you are!" commanded Angel. Zim went inside. The school was dark. There were no sounds. No one was there. He didn't even see Riley. He went into his classroom. He was horrified. was unconscious. "Mrs. Bitters? Are you ok? wake up!" Angel and Dib came around the corner; they had this worried look on their faces. "Oh no! Who could have done this?" said Angel. "It's obvious. It's dark and is unconscious. It was probably Riley." said Dib. Gaz came and saw . "Why'd she fainted? She probably fainted because of your gigantic mouth, Dib!" "That did happen once." said Dib. "PIT-IF-UL HUMAN! She is unconscious because of Riley." They all heard snickering. Without saying one thing, they all knew what to do. They had to find Riley. "Riley! Come on, I know your depressed but come on! Did you have to make unconscious?" yelled Dib. "I didn't do that. I know who did though." replied Riley. "Then who did? I want to know!" shouted Zim. "It's obvious! The girl who said she reels in more boys more than a spider catches flies." Dib and Zim looked at Angel. Angel looked mortified. "I didn't do it!" exclaimed Angel. "I saw you! I'm not lying you see!" said Riley, Riley came over to them. She was wet. "Why are you wet?" said Zim with disgust. "I got wet just to get wet." Riley touched Zim. "YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelped Zim. "That's for liking Angel more than Me." scolded Riley. Riley walked away into another room. Angel followed Riley. "Riley. I'm sorry about Zim. I just got angry. I've never had so many people love me." "You're gorgeous, nice, perfect pose, and an accent. They can't be the first to love you." said Riley. Angel nodded. She hadn't had a boyfriend before. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a human. I'm an—I'm an Irken." Riley stopped. "What? You're an Irken. You're perfect for Zim!" Angel pressed a dark spot on her hat. She turned into an Irken with rainbow eyes, orange uniform, light green skin, and a orange spotted Pak. Zim came in and say Angel. "Angel? Is that you?" "Yes, Zim. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Zim ignored that Angel was an Irken. "Riley." Said Zim in a firm voice. "I'm sorry. I just get so wrapped up in her stories. She's nice. She's not scary, and fierce." "Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood. I'm sorry too." Riley came down and hugged Zim. "It's ok. Will you also forgive me?" "Well, of course!" Dib came around the corner. "Angel's an Irken? Go figure! Wow! I am so surprised!" said Dib in a sarcastic tone. "Well, are we all friends?" asked Angel. "Yes!" said everyone.

THE END


End file.
